Alex Dominguez
The Firstborn, real name Alex Dominguez, is the biological son of Genevieve Collins (then Joana Dominguez) and an unidentified man, the former of whom is the serial killer connoisseur. He is the murderer of Shawn Mallory and Spinerette and the main antagonist of Volume 14. Alex was described to be "a monster" by his adoptive father, Angel Dominiguez, due to his proclivity for killing, even as a young boy. As a result, they were constantly moving from one place to another. Genevieve attempted to murder Alex by shooting him as a boy, which he still carries a grudge against her for. When Genevieve missed the shot, unable to retry her execution, she left Alex to the world as a sole child. Alex is shown to be, plain and simply, a killer and a vicious one. He is rumored to have a victim count in the triple digits, and his reason for killing is unknown -- but it may be a simple enjoyment or pride in it (hinting that he is a sociopath). This murderous personality is expectable from a son of someone like Genevieve Collins. A possible motive discussed in V14C5 was to get revenge at Genevieve Collins for what she did in the V14 Prologue by killing all her "children." He first appeared in V13C8 when he confronts Mal Fallon and Natara Williams as they battled the Spinerette killer who is killed by him. Alex states that he is a "big fan" of Mal & Natara, and that Shawn said to tell them "hi" when he was being tortured. He then appeared in Volume 14, with the SCT (Special Crimes Task Force) revealing him to be an extremely dangerous criminal now located in San Francisco. He is said to be searching for a mysterious document entitled the Lilith File, which is a book containing all of the names and locations of Genevieve's 'children.' He was the target of a manhunt by both the SFPD and Emma Lapointe, Boone Ligaya and Reed Harrow, who are part of the SCT. The leader of their squad, Dan Abraham -- an FBI Profiler -- was killed by an unseen sniper in V14C1. Since Abraham was dressed up like Firstborn, he was assumed to be him. In V14C4, he approached the Centurion Biker Gang, that was engaged in a war with another biker gang, the Polecats, and coerced the leader Caesar Haas to partake in a business deal between the two of them. He then uses a false trail involving the name "Lilith Collins" to lure the SCT to Pasadena, California. Natara delays her trip to the airport since she can't stand the idea of saying goodbye to Mal. But after Centurion members unsuccessfully attempt to kill her, Natara called the plane and warned the SCT that this was a trap. Unfortunately, despite her warning, she couldn't prevent how the bombs detonated in the plane on the way to Pasadena, which according to Kai Kalaba in the bonus scene, killed 17 people onboard -- while 22 were on the plane. In V14C5, it was confirmed that only one of the 3 members Reed Harrow survived. He also left a pre-recorded message to Natara Williams, who in V14C1, became a member of the SCT. More of his backstory -- namely as to how he is an extremely socipathic killer with extensive history -- is revealed in the Volume 14 Interlude. He is shown to have interacted with Ken Greene in an Afghanistan slaying back then. He was also unsuccessfully searched out by Genevieve Collins' other 'children'. He is also revealed to have went to an aesthetic surgeon to have him change his appearance (which is his explanation for the bandages), and was the one who kidnapped and torturued Shawn Mallory (he also had him record the phone call message left to Natara in V13C1). He then executed Shawn with a wooden machete, and by deliberately implanting a Striped Recluse spider into his eye, brought the Spinerette killer to the SFPD's attention. Then, in V14C5, Firstborn -- searching for the Lilith File -- sent his Centurions member to a private property of Elam Clade to find the file. After they failed, they engaged Clade in a shootout at a museum. There, he came face-to-face with Natara Williams, Mal Fallon, and the then-arrested Genevieve Collins. Eventually, his members managed to capture Clade -- knowing that the gang would excruciatingly torture her "child" for info on the file, Genevieve freed him by doing something she never did before -- kill Clade. Firstborn and his Centurion minions then left the scene. The game's Facebook page largely speculates on Reed Harrow being Firstborn but this is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals